Que paso ayer ? Mierda no debí a ver estado contigo
by Emma Mustang
Summary: Una noche loca ! Charles , Tony , Loki , James , Severus , Remus y Clint nunca tuvieron que ir a esa fiesta ! Su ultimo año en Howarts y seran padres ! Que haran sus semes
1. Prologo

Charles caminaba junto a sus mejores amigos por no decir hermanos, James , Sirius , Remus,Tony , Clint y Loky

Rem , Sirius y jimyy (como le decia de cariño a James) tres gryffindors amables llamados los "mereoradores". Clint un extrovertido gryffindor de 6° (nosotros curzabamos 7 °) y Tony y Loky , dos Ravenclaw natos pero extremadamente valientes .

*narra charles*

Yo un respladenciente gryffingor , que cursaba 5° año estaba enamorado de Erick , un resplandeciente slydering , un chico orgulloso y frio . Se veia jodidamente buenisimo .

Pero el solo tenia ojos para su amado chirs , un rubio idiota si cerebro. Pero me daba igual que no fuera correspondido , yo lo amaba y con eso me conformaba.

Lo que yo no sabia era que este año seria el mas loco de todos los años en el que asisto a este colegio.

No sabia que James por fin coquistaria a Tom , o que Sirius por fin tendria a su Sev . O que Luc le sentaria fuerte a Rem.

No sabia que llegaria Steve y le daria vuelta el mundo a Tony . O que el hermano adoptivo de Loki se le declararia .Tampoco que Clint se enamoraria de un Reveclaw super timido. O que seria novio y tendria un hijo con el hombre que amo.

No sabia nada de esto, Te invito a que descubra esta magnifica historia , soy Charles y esta es mi historia y te invito a conocerla

...


	2. Capitulo 1: Rayos No beberé nunca mas

CAPITULO Rayos ! Prometo no beber mas en lo que resta de mi vida (1/3 )

Todo marchaba tranquilamente en howarts , todos dormian . Nada fuera de lo normal , claro si a lo normal se le puede decir que haya mago y heroes . Charles se levanta con un dolor terrible en la zona baja de la espalda . El recordaba que a noche el y los chicos , asistieron a una fiesta organizada por los chicos populares , segun el "los deserebrados " . El no tenia ganas de asistir pero james y sirius lo arrastraron a esa fiesta , todo el colegio habia asistido.

En ese momento reparo ,que no se encontraba en su cama ni en su cuarto. No sabia , donde estaba , en tonces lo noto a el . Un rubio , de cuerpo bien formado . Pero no cualquier rubio , era del cual el estaba enamorado . Erick , el slydering mas deseado . La primera reaccion de Charles fue gritar . Lo que alerto a Erick , levantandose de repente .

Charles tenia su mirada baja , no entendia como habia llegado a la cama de el chico . Erick pensaba en su novio , Chirs . Ninguno de los dos se dirigia palabra alguna , no tenian nada que decirse , por que nunca habian hablado. Todos lo años a los que habian asistido a ese colegio, nunca se habia reparado en la precensia del otro (exeptuando el enamoramiento deCharles ). Charles se levanto de la cama , en ese momento reparo que habian tenido relaciones. Por que estaba cubierto de *****.

Charles , se empezo a vestir ignorando a su acompañante , mientras se vestia , se preguntaba como estarian la bola de trogloditas que tenia por amigos . Loki y Tony , estarian bien , no por nada eran Revenclaws. Le preocupaba , James y Sirius , esos dos tendrian que estar por ahi tirados , en el caso de James violado y en el de Sirius vilando a alguien o si ya no lo habia echo .

Se apuro a salir de aquella habitancion , dipusto a olvidar todo . Lo que no sabia Charles , era que su destino quedaria unido al de Erick . Por una pequña vida que crecia en su interior.

Por otra parte del castillo , la historia no era diferente. Tony se levantava aturdido y con un extraño dolor en la reparar en el apuesto rubio que se encontaba a su lado , Steve un Gryfindor que habia sido tranferido ese año. Tony , habia sido nombrado perfecto desde su 4° año , un chico super aplicado no podia haber dormido con alguien sin conocerlo . Per Tony , lo habia hecho y todo esto traeria concecuencias .

Loki no lo creia estaba desnudo y en la cama de su hermano , Thor .Bueno el era su hermano adoptivo , no recordaba nada . Absolutamente nada , no entendia por que su hermano . Susurraba su nombre , mientra decia que lo amaba . Para Loki era un sueño hecho realidad , entonces decidio disfrutar el maravilloso momento que le daba el destino.


End file.
